Three Minutes
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: When she first initiated the game, Alexa was confident that she'd win. After all, how flustered could she and Becky really make each other in just three minutes?


**Author's Note: So, I generally don't write anything of this nature (because I'm terrible at it), but this just happened. It came out, uh, "tasteful," I guess is the word, which is good I think. There's little that's explicit here with most, if not all, of it being suggestive and very tame. Still, best to warn people! Hope you like!**

 **(Takes place in the same universe as "Need You Now," though it's not a necessary read)**

* * *

 _ **Three Minutes**_

* * *

Friday night meant the end of the work week for Alexa, her mind already mentally checking itself out around Wednesday evening, or close to it. The only thing that occupied her thoughts now was making sure that she and Becky had an amazing, wonderful weekend together, curled up in each others' arms until their work forced them apart the following Monday. There was very little in this world that made her as happy as these moments with Becky, and even though they did the same thing practically every weekend - mostly due to a lack of funds - the important thing was that they were together.

While their friends often poked fun at them for their 'boring' routine, _their_ jobs weren't nearly as demanding. They would never understand how little free time the couple had during the week, the weekends being their one saving grace amidst a sea of terrible bosses and coworkers. All of this so that they could toss of their paychecks into a savings account in the hopes of one day leaving their rinky-dink apartment complex. Alexa longed for the day where they'd be able to call themselves homeowners, dreaming of such on more than just a few nights. So, whenever the pair were given the opportunity to relax and spend time together, they leapt at the chance - more like strangled the chance into submission until it gave itself to them, but Alexa was sure that was the leftover work anger talking.

"I might've put a bit too much of that weird, buttery oil in this here popcorn." Becky walked over to the couch, large bowl in hand, trying her best to make her case. "See, what they don't tell you is that you're only supposed to use half of the packet."

"I'm gonna take a _crazy_ guess here and say you used more than half."

"Only a little."

Becky proceeded to tilt the bowl into Alexa's view, the younger woman's face scrunched up in disgust at the bowl of extraordinary amounts of yellow. Why she continued to let Becky be in charge of anything kitchen-related, Alexa was unsure. Perhaps laziness, mixed together with a morbid sense curiosity, always wondering if today was the day Becky set something on fire.

"Becky, you're so silly. You're supposed to pee in the toilet, not in our bowls. Bad girl!" Alexa raised her voice as if she were talking to a dog. Becky was more amused than offended, laughing at Alexa's slightly crude joke as she took a seat next to her.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Maybe I just wanted to hear you call me a 'bad girl' outside of the bedroom for a change. I would've also accepted 'naughty.'"

As Becky gave her a seductive look, her voice dropping to a low growl, a shiver went down Alexa's spine. She should know by now to not let herself get so flustered, but the Irish woman was too proficient at playing this game. It took a minute for the blonde to calm down, Becky giggling to herself all the while.

"You're way too good at that."

"Undefeated fluster-er champion of the world, Becky Lynch! And the crowd goes wild! Shh, listen? Hear that? 'Becky! Becky! Yeah!' Geez, crowd's pumped tonight." Alexa shook her head at Becky's display of grandstanding, clearly still wanting to get the one-up on her.

"Alright 'undefeated fluster-er champion.' Let's say I do something like…" Alexa took her index finger and brought it up to Becky's collarbone, lazily dragging the digit across the skin in slow figure eights. She trailed the smooth expanse down and around Becky's shoulder, then back up to her collarbone, where she finally laid it to rest. "This?"

This time, it was Becky who was visibly shaking, the simple act of skin-on-skin contact enough to quicken her heart rate by a substantial amount. She grabbed Alexa's finger, removing it from her neck, before giving her a whine. "No fair, cheater."

"How'd I cheat?!"

"I got you red in the face with words. You had to go and use your body. It's against the rules."

"It was only a finger! It's not like I was getting naked in front of you," Alexa stated, choosing to ignore the fact that there were no rules laid out to begin with.

"Alright, it's my turn then."

"Fine. But if we're adding rules, we have to set a time limit - you can't go over three minutes." She accentuated this by setting a timer on her phone and showing it to Becky. "First one that can't take it and doesn't survive the full three loses, deal?" Alexa sighed at the other woman's bewildered expression. "I have a lot of free time on my hands, okay?! Get on with it so I can win already."

"Oh ho ho! Them's be fightin' words, missy!"

Alexa raised a brow - what exactly did she mean by that? She didn't have much time to ponder, a mass of orange curls assaulting her vision as Becky leaned closer to her person. Using her right hand, Becky began to lovingly caress Alexa's shoulder, her fingers working in a back-and-forth motion. Rather than give in to the temptation, Alexa simply turned her head away, a mild scoff coming from her mouth.

"Please. Starting where I started? You'll have to do better than that, copyca-"

Alexa nearly gave herself whiplash, her head flinging back over to Becky when she felt the woman's next move - Becky had lightly grazed her mildly exposed chest, before hastily bringing her hand up to Alexa's cheek. It was an action designed to tease, and tease it did, Alexa fighting the urge to whisper Becky's name. She resisted, even as her girlfriend continued to trace the contours of her jaw. The sensual nature of this game was becoming more clear, especially as Becky's hand found its next target - an extremely sensitive spot behind Alexa's ear.

The blonde closed her eyes now, attempting to block out any sort of pleasure she was feeling, but it wasn't enough. Becky was masterfully massaging every nook and cranny around Alexa's ear, taking care to press firmly into the softer areas of her skin. She clenched her eyelids, one last ditch effort to avoid succumbing to Becky's tactics. This was it - she sucked in one giant breath, ready to yield.

Her phone vibrated loudly, signaling the passing of one-hundred and eighty seconds.

"Shoot!" Becky said, retracting her hand from Alexa's face. "I was absolutely going to win."

"L-Lies." Alexa was still woozy from the past three minutes, knowing full well that she lucked out due to the new time constraints.

"As if! You were cracking like an egg. Three minutes - unbelievable."

Alexa smirked, rubbing her hands together as she did. It was her turn now, and she was ready and willing to escalate things even further. Her index finger was going to seem like mere child's play when she was through with Becky.

"My turn!" The words came out almost in song, Alexa's devious side making its presence felt in the heat of competition. She _had_ to win - she didn't know why, but she _had_ to! It was a competition, albeit of the most random kind, but competitions were meant to have a victor. And a victor she'd be.

"We upgrading to two hands now?"

Becky's joke was all but lost to the wind. Before she could grasp what was happening, Alexa had pounced, shoving her against the arm of the couch. Alexa was now on top of her, the Irish woman wide-eyed at this sudden change of events. Before this, their actions were slow, deliberate. The time for slow and deliberate had apparently came and went, Alexa momentarily looking Becky over, before sharply bringing her face into the crook of Becky's neck. This was no singular finger, but rather a pair of lips working on her now.

Alexa knew exactly what she was doing, having been in this same position numerous times - on top of Becky, her girlfriend's face staring up at her, eyes full of lust and desire. It was familiar territory. All of Becky's body was familiar territory. She knew what made Becky tick, knew how to get that 'straight fire' burning. Alexa planted kiss after kiss onto Becky's neck, the skin like a newly paved road for her lips to traverse over and over again. It wasn't just lips though, as Becky's nerves were steadily finding out. It was teeth, nipping gently at her flesh. It was a tongue, the warm muscle licking away at her skin like the tastiest ice cream cone. Alexa was going all in.

To her delight, Becky was beginning to feel the effects, her eyes struggling to remain open as her eyebrows furrowed. The whole situation was undeniably erotic. With each nibble of flesh between teeth, a slight yelp would reach Alexa's ears. With every flick of the tongue, Becky would elicit another gasp. Alexa knew how difficult it was, having been in the same scenario minutes prior, to fight off the carnal, animalistic hunger - the _need_ for more, anything and everything more. If more was what Becky wanted, then more she would get.

Fully aware that she was less than a minute from her allotted time being up, Alexa went in for the killing blow. With a swift yank, she pulled down Becky's shirt, revealing just enough of Becky's chest for Alexa to play with. If Becky was surprised by this, Alexa had no clue, the older woman currently unable to stop herself from moaning and yelping long enough to express any emotion other than visceral enjoyment. With no objections, and no time to admire the luscious breasts, Alexa brought her head downward. She slowly - ever so slowly, delicately - began to draw her tongue up the space between the two lovely bits of Becky's body, her fingers pinching the, now rigid, nubbins beneath the fabric of Becky's shirt. Becky's body was the perfect canvas, her tongue the perfect tool to paint with. The reaction was immediate, Becky's voice raising in volume the second her fingers made contact.

"Alexa! I-I give! I give up!"

Upon hearing the sweet words of surrender, Alexa hopped off of Becky and made a grab for her phone. She smiled as she read the time aloud. "Ooh, two minutes and forty-nine seconds! So close, yet so far. I win!"

"I only... gave up because the popcorn... was getting cold." Becky could barely manage to talk, her lungs devoid of oxygen after roughly three minutes of heavy breathing.

"Please. You were a mess."

"Okay, you win. It was fun being undefeated for a while." Becky picked up the TV remote, ready to start the movie they'd queued up some minutes ago. However, her hand was pushed down by Alexa's own, much to the Irish woman's confusion. Becky let out a gasp of shock, feeling Alexa's fingertips circling the crotch of her pants. Unsurprisingly to either of them, the area was damp, the arousing results of the game seeping through her clothes. Alexa didn't have to feel her pants to know they'd be in the same shape.

"Maybe we should skip the formalities and get straight to it."

"Aw, but I've actually been looking forward to catching this movie all week! Can't we at least wait 'til it's over?"

Alexa entertained this suggestion for a second, before snatching the remote from Becky's hand. She hit the fast forward button, skipping all the way to the end credits before chucking the remote to the side. "Movie's over now, Becks."

"Sly devil."

Knowing that she had Becky beat, Alexa mounted Becky once more, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss, her hands ready to explore the parts of Becky she hadn't gotten to before. Her phone, previously forgotten about, vibrated once again. Alexa rolled her eyes - another three minutes had gone by, Becky lifting her head up to see for herself.

"Heh, looks like three minutes are up, darling."

"Good thing we're not playing anymore." With that, Alexa switched her phone to 'silent' mode, flipping it face down.

Who needed three minutes when they had the whole weekend?

 ** _End_**


End file.
